wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty
Nazajutrz z niecierpliwością oczekiwaliśmy wieczoru. Cygan zastał nas już od dawna razem zebranych. Zadowolony z zainteresowania, jakie mu okazywaliśmy, nie dał się nawet prosić i sam zaczął mówić w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Powiedziałem wam, że utkwiłem wzrok w weneckie zwierciadło i spostrzegłem w nim księżniczkę z dziecięciem na ręku. Po chwili widzenie znikło, Mamun otworzył okiennice i wtedy rzekłem: - Mości czarnoksiężniku, mniemam, że do oczarowania mego wzroku nie potrzebowałeś współuczestnictwa złych duchów. Znam księżniczkę, już mnie raz oszukała w sposób daleko bardziej zadziwiający. Jednym słowem, jeżeli jej obraz widziałem w zwierciadle, nie wątpię, że ona sama także znajduje się w tym zamku. - Nie mylisz się - odparł Mamun - i natychmiast pójdziemy do niej na śniadanie. Otworzył skryte drzwiczki i padłem do nóg mojej małżonki, która nie mogła ukryć swego wzruszenia. Nareszcie przyszła do siebie i rzekła: - Don Juanie, musiałam to wszystko ci powiedzieć, o czym mówiłam w Sorriente, gdyż była to prawda. Zamiary moje są nieodwołalne, wszelako po twoim odjeździe wyrzucałam sobie moją nieczułość. Instynkt mojej płci wrodzony wzdraga się przed każdym postępowaniem, w którym by można upatrzyć brak serca. Powodowana nim, postanowiłam tu czekać na ciebie i po raz ostatni się z tobą pożegnać. - Pani - odrzekłem księżniczce - ty byłaś jedynym marzeniem mego życia i ty mi zastąpisz wszelką rzeczywistość. W przyszłych kolejach twego losu zapomnij na wieki o don Juanie. Przystaję na to, ale pomnij, że zostawiam dziecko moje przy tobie. - Wkrótce je ujrzysz - przerwała księżniczka - i oboje razem powierzymy je tym, którzy mają zająć się jego wychowaniem. Cóż mam wam powiedzieć? Zdawało mi się naówczas i w tej chwili jeszcze mi się zdaje, że księżniczka miała słuszność. W istocie, czy mogłem żyć z nią będąc i nie będąc jej mężem? Jeżeli nawet zdołaliśmy ujść przed przenikliwością ogółu, to nie uniknęlibyśmy wzroku naszych służących, a wtedy tajemnicy nie można by zachować. Nie ma wątpliwości, że wówczas cały los księżniczki byłby się zmienił, zdawało mi się więc, że słuszność była po jej stronie. Poddałem się zatem i wkrótce miałem ujrzeć moją małą Ondynę. Tak ją bowiem nazwano, ponieważ była ochrzczona z wody, nie zaś z oleju. Zeszliśmy razem na obiad. Mamun rzekł do księżniczki: - Pani, sądzę, że należałoby uwiadomić senora o pewnych rzeczach, o których musi się dowiedzieć, i jeżeli podzielasz moje zdanie, ja się tego podejmę. Księżniczka przystała. Wówczas Mamun, zwracając się do mnie, tymi słowy się odezwał: - Senor don Juanie, depcesz tu ziemię, nieprzeniknioną dla zwyczajnego wzroku, gdzie każdy strzeże jakiejś tajemnicy. W paśmie tych gór znajdują się obszerne jaskinie i podziemia. Żyją tam Maurowie, którzy od czasów wygnania ich z Hiszpanii nigdy z nich nie wychodzili. W tej oto dolinie, rozciągającej się przed twymi oczyma, zobaczysz mniemanych Cyganów, z których jedni są mahometanami, drudzy chrześcijanami, ostatni wreszcie żadnej nie wyznają wiary. Na szczycie tej skały widzisz dzwonnicę z krzyżem na wierzchu. Jest to klasztor dominikanów. Inkwizycja święta ma powody, dla których przez szpary patrzy na to, co się tutaj dzieje, dominikanie zaś obowiązani są nic nie widzieć. Dom, w którym się znajdujesz, zamieszkują Izraelici. Co siedem lat Żydzi hiszpańscy i portugalscy zgromadzają się tu dla święcenia roku sabatowego, obecnie będącego czterechsetną trzydziestą ósmą rocznicą jubileuszu, jaki odprawił Jozue. Powiedziałem ci, senor Avadoro, że pomiędzy Cyganami z doliny jedni są mahometanami, drudzy chrześcijanami, inni nareszcie żadnej nie wyznają wiary. W istocie, ci ostatni - to poganie pochodzący od Kartagińczyków. Za panowania don Filipa II spalono kilkaset takich rodzin, niektóre tylko schroniły się wokół małego jeziora, utworzonego, jak mówią, przez wybuch wulkanu. Dominikanie z tego klasztoru mają tam swoją kaplicę. Oto, senor Avadoro, co wymyśliliśmy względem małej Ondyny, która nigdy nie dowie się o swoim pochodzeniu: Ochmistrzyni, kobieta całkiem oddana księżniczce, uchodzi za jej matkę. Wybudowano dla twojej córki piękny domek na brzegach jeziora; dominikanie z klasztoru udzielą jej pierwszych zasad religii. Resztę pozostawimy staraniom Opatrzności. Nikt ciekawski nie będzie mógł zwiedzać brzegów jeziora La Frita. Gdy to Mamun mówił, księżniczka uroniła kilka łez, ja zaś nie mogłem wstrzymać się od płaczu. Nazajutrz udaliśmy się do tego samego jeziora, koło którego teraz się znajdujemy, i umieściliśmy tam małą Ondynę. Następnego dnia księżniczka odzyskała dawną dumę i wyniosłość i wyznam, że pożegnanie nasze nie było nader rozczulające. Nie zatrzymując się dłużej w zamku, wsiadłem na statek, wylądowałem w Sycylii i ugodziłem się z padronem Speronara, który podjął się zawieźć mnie na Maltę. Udałem się do przeora Toleda. Szlachetny mój przyjaciel czule mnie uściskał, wprowadził do osobnego pokoju i drzwi zamknął na klucz. W pół godziny potem marszałek przeora przyniósł mi obfity posiłek, nad wieczorem zaś sam Toledo przyszedł, niosąc pod pachą wielką plikę listów, czyli - jak je politycy nazywają - depesz. Nazajutrz jechałem już z poselstwem do arcyksięcia don Karlosa. Zastałem jego cesarzewiczowską mość w Wiedniu. Skoro tylko oddałem mu depesze, natychmiast zamknięto mnie w osobnym pokoju, tak samo jak na Malcie. Po upływie godziny sam arcyksiążę przyszedł do mnie, zaprowadził do cesarza i rzekł: - Mam zaszczyt przedstawić Waszej Cesarsko-Apostolskiej Mości margrabiego Castelli, szlachcica sardyńskiego, i zarazem upraszać dla niego o klucz szambelański. Cesarz Leopold, nadając swojej dolnej wardze jak najłagodniejszy wyraz, zapytał mnie po włosku, od jak dawna opuściłem Sardynię. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do rozmawiania z monarchami, a jeszcze mniej do kłamstwa, za całą wiec odpowiedź skłoniłem się głęboko. - To dobrze - rzekł cesarz - przyłączam WPana do świty mego syna. Tym sposobem od razu, chcąc nie chcąc, zostałem margrabią Castelli i szlachcicem sardyńskim. Tego samego wieczora dostałem nadzwyczajnego bólu głowy, nazajutrz gorączki, a w dwa dni potem - ospy. Zaraziłem się nią w jednej z gospód w Karyntii. Choroba moja była gwałtowna i nader niebezpieczna, wyleczyłem się jednak, i to nie bez korzyści, margrabia Castelli bowiem w niczym nie był podobny do don Avadora i zmieniając nazwisko, zmieniłem zarazem i powierzchowność. Teraz mniej niż kiedykolwiek poznano by we mnie ową Elwirę, która niegdyś miała zostać wicekrólową Meksyku. Skoro tylko wróciłem do zdrowia, wnet powierzono mi korespondencję z Hiszpanią. Tymczasem don Filip Andegaweński królował nad Hiszpanią i Indiami, a nawet nad sercami swoich poddanych. Ale nie pojmuję, jaki szatan miesza się właśnie w takich chwilach do władców i ich spraw. Król don Filip i królowa, jego małżonka, stali się niejako pierwszymi poddanymi księżnej Orsini. Nadto do rady państwa przypuszczono posła francuskiego, kardynała d'Estrees, co do najwyższego stopnia oburzyło Hiszpanów. Z drugiej strony, król francuski Ludwik XIV myśląc, że wszystko mu wolno, obsadził Mantuę załogą francuską. Wtedy arcyksiążę don Karlos powziął nadzieje panowania. Było to w samym początku roku 1703, gdy pewnego wieczora arcyksiążę rozkazał mnie przywołać. Postąpił kilka kroków naprzeciw mnie, raczył mnie objąć, a nawet czule uściskać. Przyjęcie to zapowiadało mi coś nadzwyczajnego. - Castelli - rzekł arcyksiążę - czy nie odebrałeś żadnych wiadomości od przeora Toleda? Odpowiedziałem, że dotąd żadnych nie miałem. - Był to znakomity człowiek - dodał po chwili arcyksiążę. - Jak to - był? - przerwałem. - Tak jest - odparł arcyksiążę - był; przeor Toledo umarł na Malcie na zgniłą gorączkę, ale znajdziesz we mnie drugiego Toleda. Opłakuj twego przyjaciela i bądź mi wierny. Opłakałem rzewnymi łzami stratę przyjaciela i pojąłem, że teraz nie potrafię już przestać być Castellim. Mimowolnie stałem się niewolniczym narzędziem arcyksięcia. Następnego roku udaliśmy się do Londynu. Stamtąd arcyksiążę wyruszył do Lizbony, ja zaś pojechałem złączyć się z wojskiem lorda Peterborougha, którego, jak to wam już mówiłem, miałem niegdyś zaszczyt poznać w Neapolu. Byłem z nim razem, gdy - zmuszając Barcelonę do poddania się - dał poznać swój charakter szlachetnym czynem, powszechnie wówczas sławionym. Podczas kapitulacji niektóre oddziały wojska sprzymierzonego weszły do miasta i zaczęły je rabować. Książę Popoli, który wówczas dowodził w imieniu króla don Filipa, żalił się na to przed lordem. - Pozwól mi na chwilę wejść do miasta z mymi Anglikami - rzekł Peterborough - a zaręczam, że wszystko przyprowadzę do porządku. Uczynił, jak powiedział, po czym opuścił miasto i ofiarował mu zaszczytną kapitulację. Wkrótce potem arcyksiążę, zawładnąwszy prawie całą Hiszpanią, przybył do Barcelony. Znów zająłem stanowisko w jego orszaku, nadal pod nazwiskiem margrabiego Castelli. Pewnego wieczora, przechadzając się w świcie arcyksięcia po głównym placu, spostrzegłem człowieka, którego chód raz wolny, to znowu przyspieszony, przypominał mi don Busquera. Kazałem go śledzić. Doniesiono mi, że jest to jakiś człowiek z fałszywym nosem, który każe nazywać się doktorem Robusti. Nie wątpiłem na chwilę, że jest to mój łotr, który w celu szpiegowania nas wcisnął się do miasta. Opowiedziałem to arcyksięciu, który upoważnił mnie do postąpienia z nim, jak mi się tylko podoba. Naprzód więc kazałem zamknąć niegodziwca na odwachu, a następnie w godzinie parady ustawiłem od odwachu aż do portu dwa rzędy grenadierów, uzbroiwszy wprzódy każdego giętkim brzozowym prętem. Jeden od drugiego stał w odległości nie zawadzającej wolnym poruszeniom prawej ręki. Don Busqueros, wychodząc z odwachu, poznał, że te przygotowania jego się tyczą i że jest, jak to mówią, królem tej uroczystości. Puścił się więc z całej siły, unikając tym sposobem połowy razów, wszelako dostał ich przynajmniej ze dwieście. W porcie wpadł do szalupy, która go zawiozła na pokład fregaty, gdzie dozwolono mu zająć się leczeniem swego grzbietu. Czas było już zająć się sprawami hordy, Cygan opuścił nas więc, zostawiając dalsze przygody na dzień następny. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie